


Summer Holiday

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [666]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedVirgil Kayo and 3030:  tourist/knowledgeable local au(Roman Holiday AU? asked no one never)for the AU Meme
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [666]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Summer Holiday

Kayo’s got one day away from her family to just _be_ Kayo.

So far this trip had been all the dullness of life in the palace, with the added inconvenience of living out of a suitcase.

Well, a baggage train but the principle holds. Her entire extended clan is here, all the most annoying courtiers, and the staff whose entire job seems to be to prevent Princess Tanusha from having fun.

She was going to sneak out, but she learned her sneaking from her father, who was wise to her tricks. He stood, impassive and imposing in the royal bathrobe. “Really, Tanusha? The hall window? Have I taught you nothing?”

“I didn’t want to damage the window in my bathroom. We are guests here, father.”

That gets her a smile and a nod to the door. “Be back by 6pm or I’ll send my brother to come fetch you.”

Kayo scampered in relief.

The city was beautiful in the evening, full of music and delicious smells and twinkling lights, hung in honour of her family’s visit. Kayo span on the spot in the square below the palace, soaking it all in.

“Hello there,” a warm voice said with a strummed chord. Kayo turned, spotting the figure sat, a busker’s case on the cobbles in front of him. “Lovely evening, isn’t it?”

Kayo nodded, grinning, giddy to be free. “It is. Uh, I’m afraid I don’t have much coin…” she gestured at his case. She had some currency, worryingly large denominations, but they were all she could get her hands on.

He just chuckled. “A smile for a song,” he replied, picking out a beautiful little ditty. The notes hung in the air as he scooped up the few coins and notes in his case and homed his guitar. Kayo watched, oddly transfixed as folded the case down and swung it onto his back. “But the hours for busking are gone. Time to eat.”

He looked around, then smiled at her. “Would a pretty lady like to join me for a drink? I know a great place just down there.”

Kayo had studied maps, but none she saw showed the network of alleys she can now see snaking away in all direction. She trusts her gut and takes his proffered hand. “One drink,” she told him firmly.

He grinned and bowed over her proffered hand. “Of course,” he brushed lips to her knuckles. So many courtiers tried the same affection, but she blamed the excitement of her freedom for the electric sizzle this same gesture now sent down her spin. “I’m Virgil. May I know your name?”

“Kayo,” she told him, feeling her chin come up, her shoulders back. 

He seemed delighted by her imperious bearing. “Well, Miss Kayo,” and her hand was engulfed in his, rough with guitarists’ callouses. “This way.”


End file.
